


Stargazing

by qhm (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin being a dork, Constellations, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm truly sorry, It's 5 am and i require fluff, LowkeyJealous!Levi, M/M, Might be OOC, Stargazing, This turned out longer than expected, dorks falling in love, lovestruck!Levi, you be the judge of that lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/qhm
Summary: At some point in the night at an ungodly hour, you could hear feet on the concrete as someone walked through the corridor. Every night, never failing to show up.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing needs more attention.
> 
> I'm here to provide.
> 
> Don't kill me for this.
> 
> Warning: Not beta'd, also written by a sleep-deprived piece of shit.  
> 

The small sounds of scuffing against the concrete could be heard at some ungodly hour of the night, never failed to be there. Levi had started counting down the minutes before the footsteps could be heard within earshot. They’d start up and quiet down within 34 seconds in one direction, then it’d be a 15-minute wait before he’d hear them again, another 34 seconds in the opposite way and then silence for the rest of the night. He pondered on stepping out of his room to finally put a face to the steps, but decided against it, declaring he didn’t care enough to actually check.

But, one night, the steps weren’t there. Oddly enough, during those nights of insomnia Levi had suffered from, he found the steps comforting. He oddlyfelt distressed in a way, whereas the pit of his stomach told him to peer out of the door, just a small glance. He didn’t bother. First off, he’s a stubborn asshole. Second off, they were probably on their way right now. But, they never did show up and the night was spent tossing and turning on the duvet.

Hanji had made fun of the bags that lined his eyes the following morning, he retorted by calling her a ‘Four-eyed fucknut.’ Which she only burst into a maniacal laughter. He made a mental note to curse her damned soul but didn't because the crazed lunatic was one of his closest friends.

The following night he slid the final mission reports into the “checked,” section of his desk and stretched, earning a satisfying crack from his back, being hunched over his desk was one thing, but having to constantly bend over to wipe off any dirt on the floor was really taking a toll on his spine. Especially since those insensitive _brats_ didn’t know how to clean after themselves, he cringed remembering how they'd always toss food at each other during lunch like a bunch of animals.

There was only one tolerable recruit that actually cleaned, Armin Arlert. He’d seen the golden-haired boy pick up any remains of food that were tossed during lunch and threw it out. He’d probably thank him for that one day. _Probably._ The kid turned out to be a great tactician as well. Scrawny for a Survey Corp member but, he tried pulling his own weight. He found himself being intrigued by the recruit.

Levi gave out an irritated sigh and returned to his sleeping quarters, not wanting to deal with another night of restlessness. He stripped down from his uniform, the straps leaving darkened marks that contrasted with his pale skin, although they were used to that by now. Having changed into his night clothes, he stared at the bed that taunted him. Then those steps could be heard, they sounded eager, as if the person was running. He could go to bed and forget about the person, or step out and actually see who it was. Deciding on the latter he swiftly opened his door and the person that was running yelped in surprise and slipped, the sound bouncing off the stone walls as the things he was carrying clattered onto the floor.

He was met with golden-blonde hair tied into a half ponytail, large blue eyes, and loose night clothes that draped over the petite form. Arlert pushed himself off the ground fumbling into a salute that was backward and awkward.

“Co-Corporal Levi, Sir.” The boy stuttered out, clearly out of breath. He glanced at his stance, _almost_ laughing at how awkward and shaken it was, then he looked at the belongings. A small leather bundle of, something and what appeared to be a stack of papers bound together by string. So, it was him that was up at these ungodly hours, tormenting him with the footsteps and the curiosity that gnawed at the back of his mind.

“At ease, Arlert.” The boy's shoulders slumped as his hands were dropped to the side, his face was flushed and through parted pink lips he breathed out short puffs.

“What are you doing?” Levi voiced, stepping out of his room and into the hallway. Armin opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it and flushed a deeper rose tint. He thought it was cute.

“W-well, I uh,” He shifted his weight from side to side, clearly nervous. “You see,” He reached down and reclaimed the previously dropped items. As soon as Levi was going to prompt him to continue, the _'brat'_ flipped open the cover of the sketchpad. There was a messy sketch of the night sky, the first quarter moon was lightly shaded and among the rest of the page littered small stars, each being connected into the proper constellations, with the names written beside it.

Levi found it impressive, but, he’d never admit that to the kid's face. Again, he was a stubborn asshole. Though, he found himself being drawn to the kid even more now.

“Where are you running off to in such a hurry?” He prompted, handing back the sketchpad he hadn’t realized he grabbed in the first place. Arlert glanced down the hall. His blue eyes holding such amazement and awe.

“It’s a full moon out tonight, I gotta get this.” He enthused eagerly, almost vibrating in place. Levi smirked.

“Don’t shit yourself, kid.” He mused, quite nonchalant. The teen made a face between confusion, humor, and anticipation. Weird how one small body could fit so many emotions, he thought idly, continuing to stare at the blonde.

“Could I join you? Don’t feel like you have to say yes,” He asked, knowing if the kid was caught by Erwin he'd be punished for it, although, Erwin's punishments were a lot more tolerable, other than his own. _Scrubbing the entire showers every day for the following week._ He found amusement in the shocked faces when he assigned the chore.

Armin blinked and nodded, “O-of course, I enjoy the company.” He politely responded, a faint smile resting on those rose lips. “But we gotta hurry.”

Without warning, Armin grasped Levi’s hand and started to dash for the end of the hallway. Levi was _going to_ voice an objection of the sudden contact but found that he couldn’t speak, only allowed himself to be dragged along the extended corridor. Armin had led them into an unused hallway that connected to a small balcony. The corridor was filthy, dust bunnies and cobwebs littered the area, he'd have to clean this later on.

Finally, Arlert let go of his hand and stumbled onto the stone balcony. Levi relished in nostalgia, he hadn’t been here for awhile. He’d always come here with Erwin after training and just talk and laugh. He had long forgotten those memories. He smiled to himself, touching the stone that lined the edges.

“Ce lieu m'a manqué.” He muttered under his breath, breathing in the fresh air. The brightness of the moon that shone down on the area made the building look as if it was magical, it drowned out the torch-light that tried seeping through the door frame.

“You miss this place?” Oh great, he knew French too, he knew the recruit was smart, not _this_ smart. Levi studied the posture Arlert stood in, he was leaning against the edge of the balcony, pencil in hand gazing up at the sky. The blonde hair that framed his face was glowing almost unrealistically from the moonlight, needless to say, this shitfaced kid would make _anyone_ question their sexuality.

“Yeah, I used to come here a lot.” Levi muttered, taken away from the sight that stood before him. Arlert hummed, nodding his head. His eyes searched the sky, trying desperately to map it out. So this is what he did, run off around 3 am and come here to stargaze. He was, _interesting._  Yet, oddly charming.Levi moved next to him, looking at the paper in front of the teen. The moon was a simple circle, and there were already a few constellations mapped out.

“There,” He pointed to a spot in the sky, his voice laced with excitement. “There’s the Ursa Major.” Levi glanced in the direction he pointed at and sure enough there it was.

“There’s also the Orion.” He enthused, pointing at another patch of stars. Levi was captivated by Alerts enthusiasm for stars, how could one remain so happy by one thing when the world was falling apart around them? The dark gray eyes stared at Armin in astonishment, not once taking his eyes off of him. He carefully traced the profile of his face, the small curve of his nose, to the grin that was evident on his mouth while he spoke.

After a moment of reflection, he decided that he  _actually_ liked one of the recruits, he  _really_ didn’t want this one to die after a short while. He licked his lips, his mouth felt dry all of a sudden.

“Sir,” Armin cautiously called out, staring back at Levi with a wide gaze. Levi blinked and rolled his eyes.

“Is there a shit constellation? I’d relate to that one on a personal level.” He retaliated, returning to the persona he held. Armin let out a light laugh, the atmosphere was light and relaxing, they didn’t have to worry about some aberrant titan come raining on their parade for once. Levi tore his gaze away from Armin's and stared at the field before them. The small gusts of wind blew past the two with ease, causing the trees to stir below them. He forgotten how calming the sound was.

“What were you doing last night?” He blurted, remembering how he didn’t hear the footsteps. Armin looked taken aback from the question and cleared his throat.

“Well, I was showing Eren the sketches, since you guys always have him in that cell he doesn’t really get to see much of the night.” He explained with a faint smile.

The raven couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy. Armin would risk getting caught for that pathetic weasel? He’d sketch the night for that shit nugget? He licked his lips, agitated.

“He’d always ask me to tell him stories about the constellations,” Arlert continued, oblivious to the fact it was low-key making Levi _really_ jealous.

“Then randomly one night he asked me if I couー” Levi had enough, he grasped the blonde's chin and turned his face to collide their lips together in a chaste kiss. He grew bored of listening to him blabber on about some whiny little shit. The kiss melted into a sweet one, he could feel the other relax into the gentle touch. He tasted sweet, licking at the others mouth to savour the taste.

"You talk too much," he whispered as he pulled away, looking nonchalant as ever. It just occurred to him that he just stole the poor kids first kiss, duly noted because of the way he was blushing furiously and refusing to look at him for the passing minutes. A small tingle was left on his lips and heat pooled into his stomach, he smiled to himself.

“What’s that constellation?” He asked, breaking the silence and pointed at a cluster of stars.

“That’s the Cassiopeia,” Armin began, the small voice returning to its regular passion. “The story behind it is truly amazing..” The voice trailed off, as he found himself staring at the other again with a new fondness, with a new warmth enveloping the two of them.

 

He _really_ liked this one.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, but I'm lowkey a slut for Lovestruck!Levi


End file.
